


What Beautiful Bicuspids You Have

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beware dentist tozier will make you blush, Dentist AU, Dentist Richie Tozier, Flirting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, inappropriate relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: Dentist auEddie has to find a new dentist after Bill goes and leaves to get married to a woman in Canada. With no one to turn to Bill recommends Dr. Richie Tozier, and Eddie has no idea of the kind of emotional turmoil he’s just unknowingly signed himself up for.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	What Beautiful Bicuspids You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write a fic where Richie puts his fingers in Eddie’s mouth
> 
> Thank you, my oral fixation

Eddie Kaspbrak hasn’t gone to the dentist in one month. One _month_. He is losing his shit, wondering if he has a periodontal disease or maybe some kind of tooth abscess.

People don’t normally fixate so much on going a month without a dentist, but Eddie is not one of those people. He takes at least ten minutes to brush his teeth every night. He flosses. He uses a brand of mouth wash that he knows won’t erode the enamel of his teeth and he stays away from sugar and grease like the plague.

But recently his favorite dentist has moved away, flown off to Canada to get married to some woman in Vancouver. Eddie’d be happy for him if that didn't mean he’d be left with no one to turn to if he gets a gum infection or his teeth start hurting. 

“Where am I supposed to go now?,” he asked Bill frantically through the phone. “What am I supposed to do?”

Bill reassured him that it’ll be fine, he’ll recommend Eddie some other dentist, but Eddie doesn’t _want_ another dentist. He’s relied on Bill to take care of his teeth for years and he’s the only one Eddie trusts. 

But apparently his worries don’t matter. Bill writes a name and a number on a piece of paper and hands it to Eddie when he comes to the clinic. 

“S-see you around Eddie,” he says as he smiles at him and bids him goodbye. 

Eddie is scowling as he exits the clinic, clutching the paper in his hand and crumpling it as a result. He gets into his car and thunks his head on the steering wheel, groaning before glancing down at the small piece of paper he haphazardly stuffed into his pocket where it sticks out. He waits a few seconds before deciding to take it out and immediately calling the number on his phone. 

“Hi, Dr. Tozier’s office,” a woman greets sweetly. “This is Bev, would you like to schedule an appointment?”

Eddie has his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes closed when he finally says, “Yes, I need one as soon as possible. I uh- my dentist Dr. Denbrough recommended me here.”

Bev hums. “The earliest appointment is tomorrow 10 o’ clock,” she says. “Is that fine?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” he says. 

Eddie ends the call and sighs. He thunks his head against the steering wheel again and worries about worst case scenarios. 

——

It’s 9:59 AM and Eddie is pacing outside the clinic. He panicked when he found he was too early and just started tidying himself up in the bathroom nearby. Now he’s right on time but he can’t quell the nerves, especially knowing that this this is the man he’s going to have to trust to keep his teeth healthy and alive, but Bill leaving doesn’t give him much of a choice. If he has to try someone new he might as well choose someone Bill recommends. 

He takes a deep breath and checks his watch. 10 on the dot. Perfect.

Eddie reaches over and opens the door. 

The inside of the clinic is, for the most part, just like every other clinic. There are magazines and a couch for the patients waiting. The walls are stark white and there’s a little TV playing some sitcom but the volume’s put so low Eddie can’t hear what they’re saying. What isn’t so typical is the radio blasting punk rock music from one of the rooms and a few weird decorations that Eddie doesn’t think suit a professional clinic. 

He walks over to the desk where a redheaded woman sits and when she notices him approaching she smiles at him. He smiles back a little nervously. 

“Richie’s finishing up with the last patient, you can take a seat.”

Eddie falls into a spot on the couch and waits, one leg jiggling. After a few minutes someone comes out of the room and when he opens the door the rock music bleeds out of it and Eddie’s ears ring at the volume. Bev informs him Richie can see to him now and so Eddie walks over to the room where the previous man came out of. 

When Eddie enters, Richie looks up from his desk and Eddie is caught by surprise by the striking blue of his eyes. Richie’s own gaze rake down his form and his mouth curls up into a slow grin. His teeth are perfectly white and straight. 

“Ah! You must be the little Bambi Denbrough sent me. Eddie isn’t it?”

Eddie’s nose scrunches up at the nickname. “I’m not a bambi,” he says. 

Richie just smiles wider, “well what can I do for you Eds?”

“My name’s not Eds either,” Eddie is quick to reply. “And I need a check-up.” 

“Whoo,” Richie whistles. “Well I sure don’t mind checking _you_ out, cutie.”

Eddie balks, is this seriously the professional Bill recommended him?

“Come have a seat babe,” Richie continues without missing a beat. “Let me get a closer look at that face of yours.” 

Eddie hesitates for only a second before he’s sliding into the reclining bed and laying still. 

Richie tsks. “Gonna have to open that pretty little mouth baby, how else am I supposed to do your check up?”

The way he says it is so suggestive that Eddie can feel the blush rising to his ears as he obediently opens his mouth. 

Richie smiles wickedly at him. “That’s it, sweetheart. Open that pretty little mouth just for me.”

Eddie is pretty sure his face is firetruck red and he knows Richie can see it because his smile gets wider. 

Richie reaches over and pushes a hand into Eddie’s mouth, pressing the pad of a gloved finger flat on top of his tongue and Eddie is embarrassed by the pleasured moan that startles out of him. 

At the sound Richie chuckles and his blue eyes are turning so dark they’re almost black, making Eddie feel punch drunk. 

“Now baby I’m not gonna be able to get anything done with you making noises like that,” he says, reaching over to get a tiny flashlight. “It’s too distracting.”

He turns the flashlight on and lets the light probe the inside of Eddie’s mouth, getting a good look around. He also grabs a thin metal stick with a tiny mirror at the end to look at Eddie’s upper and lower teeth. Once he’s had a clear look at each one he flicks the flashlight off and retracts the tiny mirror. 

“Your teeth look fine to me. Unless you want me to do a little bit of cleaning there’s really nothing wrong, they’re perfectly healthy.”

Eddie gulps, clearing his throat after having just had a hand shoved into his mouth. 

“That- uhm- sounds good. The cleaning,” he clarifies, wide eyes looking up at Richie.

Richie hums. 

“Okie dokie.”

He motions for Eddie to lay his head back down and gets to work cleaning his teeth. It isn’t a long affair because Eddie’s teeth doesn’t need much deep cleaning. He’s been taking care of that himself, thank you very much. But when it’s over Eddie can’t help but feel disappointed when Richie’s fingers retract from his mouth. 

“You’re all good Eddie Spaghetti,” he says. 

Eddie sits up and shifts his legs over the edge of the reclining bed. Richie is staring at him with his crystal blue eyes and Eddie, inexplicably, wants to keep those sharp blue eyes on him, wants to see them turn a dark black above him. He gulps again. 

“Thanks.”

He’s just about to go and exit the room when Richie’s hand shoots out and grabs him by the arm. 

When Eddie turns to face him Richie’s already crowded close and Eddie can see the startling color of his eyes even better now. It makes him shiver. 

“Listen Eds, here’s what I propose we do,” he says. “I’m gonna tell Bev to call up a good restaurant and make reservations, my lunch break’s in an hour so you just have to sit your pretty ass down in the waiting room and once I’m done with this what say you get in my car and we go out to eat?”

His hand is rubbing over Eddie’s arm and his skin tingles where Richie’s warm fingers touch him. 

He’s pretty sure his eyes are glazed when he replies, “Sure, Richie.” 

Richie grins, satisfied, and lets go of his arm. “See you sweetums,” he says, letting Eddie leave, but not before giving Eddie’s ass a quick slap and cupping them for a second before letting him go.

Eddie walks out of the room in a daze and is only half aware when he’s sitting at the sofa in the waiting room, Bev’s eyebrows raising when she sees him just sitting there. 

“Uhm-“ she starts before her phone rings and she picks it up. “Yes, Richie?”

She talks on the phone with him some more, all the while taking glances at Eddie from her desk. 

“Yes of course,” she says before putting down the phone. The silence stretches on a bit longer until an hour’s passed and Richie is coming out of his office, smiling when he sees Eddie is the last patient in the room.

He grabs his coat and is about to leave when Bev calls out from her desk.

“You better be careful Tozier, don’t come for me when your ass gets his license revoked.” 

Richie just grins at her.  
“Eds won’t tell.” 

Richie grabs him by the face, fingers pinching his skin as he forces Eddie to look up at him. “Will you, baby?”

Eddie shakes his head no. 

“That’s my boy.”

Richie pats his cheek once and they exit the clinic, Bev huffing behind them but a small smile is on her face. 

They reach Richie’s car and as Eddie straps his seatbealt on he finally wonders what the hell he thinks he’s doing. He doesn’t think for long, though, before Richie’s hand snakes out and grabs his. When he feels Richie’s long fingers stroking over his palms he figures what the hell, fuck it. 

They peel out of the driveway and Eddie’s never felt so happy to be so reckless.

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers in hand kink is showing *sweats* i hope you liked it! It’s my first reddie but lmao i REALLY wanted to write a dentist Richie idek why, just something about that man in a white coat gets me revved up. If y’all ever gone to the dentist (which I’m sure you have) y’all must know how up close and personal they can get to you, ive seen my dentist’s eyes up close way too many times and lemme tell you, it’s weirdly intimate.  
> Anyway, i love this fandom so much and can’t wait to be a part of it! Pls leave a kudo or a comment of what you think!


End file.
